Little yuu chan
by Jasmynee
Summary: Yuu Kanda is kidnapped by some lady , who turns him into a baby. Will the black order be able to save him. Is this lady really his mother. Will I ever learn to right better summarys. Maybe not.


Chapter one; Kidnapped

A/N/ hey guys i'm getting so many idea's that i cant help but right them all down in a fanfiction. oh and flames are always always welcomed because they help me improve on my writing.

Disclaimer; i do not own -Man

* * *

><p>Kanda slowly opened his eyes , he had been gagged and his arms were tied behind his back. He struggled when he heard the door creak open and a lady with long black hair , pale white skin , wearing a purple kimono with black butterflies swirl on it came in. she looked at kanda and smiled warmly.<p>

" Hello sweetheart , it's time to eat " the lady said grabbing Kanda , placing him on lap like a newborn infant and ungagging him.

" What the hell do you mean " kanda spat , voice filled with anger.

" i'm just gonna breastfeed you sweetheart " the lady giggled

Kanda froze in fear and panic , before begining to struggle to get away. This only caused the lady to grow angry with him and slap him in the face , sending pain coursing through his now cherry red cheek.

" You will let me feed you or i'll kill you in the most shameful way " the lady shouted making Kanda flinch. The lady then pulled the top of her kimono down , revealing one of her breast. Kanda's face turned red as he bend down and started sucking. He could feel the warm liquid slid down his throut , and to be honest it tested kinda good , not that he would admit that to her.

" Good boy " the lady said softly to him , making him blush even more. As he continued to drink he could feel his eye lid's grow heavier and heavier until finally sleep consumed him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Back at the order everyone was going crazy looking for the where abouts of Yuu Kanda. They even sent some of the finders out to look for him.

" hey Lavi did you find anything " Allen called out as he tried to cach up with the red head walking ahead of him.

" no , i got no clue where he is " Lavi said sadly as his head looked down at the ground in disappontment. Lavi had been searching high and low for his friend Kanda with no luck , he was begining to lose hope , but he would not give up though , he had to keep looking.

" Lenlee said she didn't find anything too " Allrn sound depressed. he really missed Kanda. He missed his attitued , his glare , and how he use to call him beansprout. But Kanda was strong. He could handle himself. right?

* * *

><p>When kanda woke up he felt much smaller and he was laying in a ... crib! What the hell was up with this , kanda thought , not niticing that someone had just walked in.<p>

" aww , is mommy's baby boy finally awake " a female voice said as he was lifted from the crib. It was that lady from before. The lady carried him over to a mirror and sat infront of it. In the mirror , you could see the lady sitting on a bed and in her arms she held a baby. The baby had black fuzz on his head , pale skin , and was wearing navy blue footie pajama's that were covered in teddy bears. Kanda stared into the mirror for awhile , before lifting his hands in the air and waving them around. Kanda noticed that the baby in the mirror was doing the same thing , causing his jaw to drop and his eyes to widen. The lady saw'll this and smiled warmly at him.

" Yes , that's you sweetheart " she said softly.

Fear soon began to kick in and Kanda could feel his face heating up , soon hot clear liquid began to leak from his eyes...he wanted to cry. That was when the tears came pouring and a loud wailing was heard.

" shh , mommys got you , your okay " the lady said in a soothing voice as she rocked him side to side.

Kanda continued to cry until something was shoved into his opened mouth. It was a binki. Kanda began to gnaw on it while laying his head on the ladys shoulder.

" What was that " a husky male voice asked.

" It was my little yuu chan , he was crying " the lady replied.

" whatever Miyu " the voice said.

" there , there yuu chan , mommys got you " Miyu whispered as she rubbed the childs back.

Kanda really like Miyu's warmth , it made him feel safe and loved , just like a mother.

Miyu loved the way Kanda was clinging to her right now , it made her feel needed and loved , like how a baby need and love's there mother , that's it , Kanda was like her baby , no , he was her baby and was gonna take good care of him.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN/ well that's the end of chapter one tell me what you think about it. i love flames because they help me improve. i'm also opened for idea's. i think i'm gonna call the next chapter ; finding yuu chan and mothers love. isn't that cute.


End file.
